


Goldicocks

by primaveracerezos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos
Summary: Draco is looking for something that fits.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/OMC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Goldicocks

Jared from the club was attempting some kind of pile driver move on Draco’s arse, not even close to hitting Draco’s prostate, despite the ambitious position. 

Draco sighed. “This isn’t working.”

——-

Draco shook his head as Aaron from Grindr pulled his pants down. “That’s not going to fit.”

They tried anyway. It didn’t fit. Draco frowned as Aaron left. No such thing as perfect, he supposed. 

——-

As Draco slowly sunk down onto Harry’s cock, he bit his lip. He bottomed out; they both moaned. 

Draco’s single functional brain cell whispered, _Just right_. Draco smiled and began to move.


End file.
